User blog:Mysterypine/Collection of Wall Rp OCs
Rest of The Info to Come! Academy of Next Gens Year 1 River Pines, Female, Child of Mabel and Mermando (Gravity Falls) Leo Pines, Male, Child of Dipper and Wendy (Gravity Falls) Allison (Ally), Female, Child of Wirt and Sarah (Over The Garden Wall) Brightdust, Female, Child of Toothless and The Light Fury (HTTYD) Margot, Female, Child of Hiccup and Astrid (HTTYD) Polybius Cipher, Male, Child of Bill Cipher and Pyronica (Gravity Falls) Bad End Conspiracy River, Daughter of Mabel and Mermando, Forest Dweller (Gravity Falls) Feral Leo, Son of Dipper and Wendy, Forest Dweller (Gravity Falls) Were-Fox Allison, Daughter of Wirt and Sara, Forest Dweller (Over The Garden Wall) Brainwashed Brightdust, Daughter of Toothless and The Light Fury, Forest Dweller (How to Train Your Dragon) Burned Margot, Daughter of Hiccup and Astrid, Forest Dweller (How to Train Your Dragon) Insane Polybius, Son of Bill Cipher and Pyronica, Forest Dweller (Gravity Falls) Olive, Daughter of Greg, Student at Static Academy (Over The Garden Wall) Lilian Strange, Daughter of Tad Strange, Student at Static Academy (Gravity Falls) Spruce Mellark, Son of Katniss and Peeta, Student at Static Academy (The Hunger Games) Year 2 Abigail Watterson (Daughter of Gumball and Penny, The Amzing World of Gumball) Theodore Watterson (Adoptive son of Carrie and Darwin, The Amazing World of Gumball) Famine (Daughter of Scourge, Warriors AU) Xavier (Son of Zerif, Spirit Animals) Owl That Soars With The Stars (Daughter of Stormfur and Brook Where The Small Fish Swim, Warriors AU) Titainia De Spell (Daughter of Magica De Spell, Ducktales 2017) Alt. Cleo Gleeful (Daughter of Mabel and Gideon, Alt. River) Tyler Pines (Son of Dipper and Candy, Alt. Leo) Patience Cipher (Daughter of Bill and Pyronica, Alt. Polybius) --- Comic Academy for Rising Superheroes Adena Black AKA Kitsune Jasper Blue AKA Blue Healer Anya AKA Thirteen Oliver White AKA Dark Thorn (Teacher) --- Sunset Valley Part 1 Hourglass the Night-SeaWing Darkling the HiveWing Rowan the Leaf-SkyWing The Dracogorgan Dr. Solanum Four the SilkWing Sawyer the HiveWing Rose the HiveWing Sapphirine Crest Part 2 Aella --- Villains Year 1 Scythe (Daughter of Brick, Warriors, Resident of The Forbidden Isles) Vulture (Son of Bone, Warriors, Resident of The Forbidden Isles) Flint (Son of Clay and Peril, Wings of Fire, Resident of Xadia) Cometseeker (Son of Fatespeaker and Starflight, Wings of Fire, Resident of Xadia) Sunchaser (Son of Moon and Qibli, Wings of Fire, Resident of Xadia) Kayla Wheeler (Daughter of Eleven and Mike, Stranger Things, Resident of Xadia) Savannah Sinclair (Daughter of Lucas and Max, Stranger Things, Resident of Xadia) Hunter Harrington (Son of Steve Harrington, Stranger Things, Resident of Xadia) Sydney Byers (Daughter of Nancy and Johnathan, Stranger Things, Resident of Xadia) Ms. Mysterypine (Headmistress of Xadia Prep) Alt. Cedar Mellark (Daughter of Katniss and Peeta, Alt. Spruce) Princess Firehawk (Daughter of Peril and Turtle, Alt. Flint) Princess Celeste Blaze (Daughter of Starflight and Sunny, Alt. Cometseeker) Princess Lunarice (Daughter of Moon and Winter, Alt. Sunchaser) Ash (Daughter of Blue and Cricket, Alt. Fiery) Hailey Harrington (Daughter of Steve Harrington, Alt. Hunter) Isabella Wheeler (Daughter of Mike and Eleven, Alt. Kayla) Dylan Sinclair (Son of Max and Lucas, Alt. Savannah) Destiny Byers (Daughter of Nancy and Johnathan, Alt. Sydney) Brooke Henderson (Daughter of Dustin and Suzie, Alt. Madison) Emily Buckley (Adoptive Daughter of Robin, Alt. Megan) Isaac Harrington (Son of Steve Harrington, Alt. Seraphina) Nailil Cipher (Daughter of a Random Cipher, Alt. Lilian) Ari (Daughter of Scar, Alt. Giza) Datura (Daughter of Bonzai, Alt. Ginger) Bast (Daughter of Shenzi, Alt. Katana) Reno (Son of Ed, Alt. Reese) Cassiopeia (Daughter of Storm and Thoughtful, Alt. Perseus) Noah (Son of a Light Angel, Alt. Nick) Ms. SeaWings (Assistant Headmistress of Xadia Prep, Alt. Ms. Mysterypine) Year 2 Giza (Daughter of Scar, Lion King, Resident of The Forbidden Isles) Ginger (Daughter of Bonzai, Lion King, Resident of The Forbidden Isles) Katana (Daughter of Shenzi, Lion King, Resident of The Forbidden Isles) Reese (Son of Ed, Lion King, Resident of The Forbidden Isles) Madison Henderson (Daughter of Dustin and Suzie, Stranger Things, Resident of Xadia) Megan Buckley (Adoptive Daughter of Robin, Stranger Things, Resident of Xadia) Seraphina Harrington (Daughter of Steve Harrington, Stranger Things, Resident of Xadia) Perseus (Son of Storm and Thoughtful, Survivors, Resident of Xadia) Fiery (Son of Blue and Cricket, Wings of Fire, Resident of Xadia) Nick (Son of a Dark Angel, Wizards of Waverly Place, Resident of Xadia) --- Dreamscape School of Magic Anastasia Cipher (Startouch, House of Scholars) Clover Key (Earthblood, House of Nature) --- Alyssa's House Cerberus Cipher Aberdeen Killick --- Snowflake Hills Alyssa Swan Marcus Green --- No One Escapes Alaska Crow (The Newspaper Photographer, MP) Warren James (The Video Store Employeee, MP) Penelope Creekwood (The Ice Cream Parlor Worker, MP) --- What Went Wrong? Courtney Cloudworth Kimberly Winters Eric Edwards Genevieve Galileo --- Edelwood Academy Marella Cipher (Rev!Falls, Daughter of Will Cipher and Aquanica) Adrian Cipher (Rev!Falls, Son of Will Cipher and Aquanica) Adelaide Strange (Demon Tad AU, Daughter of Demon Tad Strange) Ravenleap (Warriors AU, Son of Feathertail and Crowfeather) Victoria Holland (Stranger Things AU, Daughter of Barb) Justin Harrington (Stranger Things AU, Son of Steve and Nancy) Gwendolyn Henderson (Stranger Things AU, Daughter of Dustin and Max) Brandon Pines (Monster Falls, Son of Sphinx Dipper) Lyre Northwest (Monster Falls, Daughter of Gorgon Pacifica) Jackson Pines (Monster Falls, Son of Gargoyle Mabel) Angelica Pines (Rev x Monster Falls, Daughter of Centaur Dipper) Kevin Fresh (Gravity Falls AU, Son of Dippy Fresh) Category:Blog posts